


Tricolor Dynamics

by TheAkkoSimp



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rating will go up, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAkkoSimp/pseuds/TheAkkoSimp
Summary: Red. Green. Blue.There's power in unity. And sometimes, the best things in life come in sets of three.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Hannah England/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 20





	Tricolor Dynamics

It wasn’t often that Akko asked Hannah for help.

If she’s recalling correctly, it’s only happened a handful of times in nearly two and a half years. Little, everyday things, like the time she asked Hannah for help in carrying a stack of books into a classroom. Nothing remarkable.

But that morning, Akko told Hannah that she needed her help as soon as possible. That there was a matter in which only Hannah could help her. Hannah found that somewhat hard to believe.

Akko knows a multitude of people that she could ask for help. Just in Luna Nova alone, Akko could probably garner enough support to try and take over a small country.

What can Hannah do that others can’t? She’s confident in her skills as a witch, but Akko knows witches that are much better than Hannah.

Could it be something involving politics? Hannah’s family name carried some weight, but Akko knows at least three other families with much bigger political reach.

In any case, Akko’s asked Hannah, not someone else, for help. They’ve both matured since they first met and were at each other’s throats, mainly due to Hannah's initial reaction to Akko.

Akko’s called Hannah her friend publicly, and Hannah has never done anything to correct her. Mainly because there’s nothing to correct if she’s honest with herself. Hannah has no reason to not listen to whatever Akko thinks she can help her with.

As soon as she was free, Hannah was knocking on the door of the Red Team’s dorm. The door opened, and Akko greeted her with a beaming smile. Hannah returned the greeting with a smile of her own, even if it’s not as energetic as Akko’s.

Upon entering, the first thing that Hannah sees is Amanda sprawled lazily on Akko’s bed, her lips stretched into a smirk aimed at Hannah.

“What’s up?”

Hannah scowled at her on reflex, and it only served to make that smirk grow wider.

If Hannah is comfortable with calling Akko a friend, she is also comfortable with calling Amanda a tentative friend… by association.

All three of their teams have had several reunions over the past years. The Red and Green teams had already gotten along, and the Blue team joined after Akko and Diana became friends sometime between Diana returning to her home and when the two of them reawakened magic.

By association, Hannah and Barbara also attended those reunions. They both agreed to only attend to keep Diana company and ensure that she wouldn’t have to be alone with all the chaos that seemed to follow the Red and Green teams.

But then, Barbara began spending more time with Lotte Yanson. And then with Sucy Manbavaran as well. It culminated in… something. Barbara might as well be her sister, but not even Hannah wants to know the finer details of that arrangement. If Barbara is happy, then Hannah is happy.

This meant that Hannah now attended the reunions between teams for the sake of her teammates.

That is, until one day, during one of those reunions, Akko asked Hannah about how her day was going, offering her a box of sweets from Japan and a cup of tea that she’d brewed.

It was a simple yet meaningful action, which was so like Akko. It served as a kickstart to improving their dynamics. Hannah ended up liking the sweets, and the tea had been surprisingly delightful. She began to not mind attending the reunions if it meant that she could talk with Akko about the food from her country.

And if, while visiting Blytonbury or another place, Hannah just happens to see a box of cookies that she thinks Akko will like… well, she has the reunions between teams as an excuse to buy plenty of them and offer some to Akko.

And because Akko and Amanda gravitate close to each other, this meant Hannah also interacted more with Amanda.

At first, they snarked to each other. Then, they bickered over whose tastes in cinema were better. That changed into discussing what movies they could both agree were nothing but a waste of money, time, and talent, until their discussions were about what people in Hollywood thought way too high of their own person. And yes, they both saw the irony in that.

More often than not, they instinctively turn towards Akko to settle one of their discussions. Akko laughs nervously at being put on the spot, but she’s also a fair judge who listens carefully to both of them present their arguments. If Akko believed that Hannah was in the right, then she'll say so without hesitation.

Amanda loves faking being hurt when that ends up happening. She bemoans loudly and dramatically about betrayals. Akko always laughs heartily at that, and Hannah also allows herself a small smile towards Amanda’s theatrics.

Somewhere in between all of that, Hannah may or may not have discovered that the person she’d been crushing on some time ago was actually Amanda in disguise. If someone were to question her about that topic, Hannah would feign ignorance. She much rather prefers the dynamic that she currently has with Amanda.

“Well, I’m here,” Hannah told Akko without so much as a hello towards Amanda, who chuckled quietly. Taking a seat on a nearby chair that faced the bed in which Amanda was resting, Hannah asked, “What can I help you with, Akko?”

Akko also grabbed a chair and sat in front of Hannah.

“See, Hannah, it has to do with the event that Luna Nova is hosting next week.”

Due to the reawakening of magic, many people have begun to seek an education in magic. From the common folk to people in remote parts of the world who'd already developed their own ways of magic, but never sought to go to the outside.

Luna Nova has experienced a boom in popularity after Akko and Diana were seen all across the planet bringing forth the new age of magic. It didn’t take long for the world to pinpoint where Akko and Diana studied, and the ancient academy has received some serious perks ever since that fateful day.

Next week, Luna Nova will be receiving people from a remote European village. They have developed their own ways of practicing magic and wish to establish a mutual exchange by sending a group of their residents to learn the ways of the outside world while sharing their own knowledge. It was a win-win situation.

“Headmistress Holbrooke asked Diana and I if we could both be there tomorrow to- “

“Tomorrow?” Hannah asked with surprise, “Sorry for interrupting you, but I thought the event wasn’t until next week?”

Akko didn’t seem bothered by the interruption. From her spot, Hannah saw Amanda keeping an eye on both of them.

“The main event is next week,” Akko confirmed with a nod, “But there will be a smaller delegation arriving at Blytonbury tomorrow. They are here to finalize the talks of the exchange.” That didn’t seem too out of the ordinary to Hannah. Still…

“When did the Headmistress tell this information to the both of you?” Hannah couldn’t help but ask.

Akko’s smile tightened a bit.

“She only told us this morning. Because the delegation also only told her this morning.”

Hannah couldn’t help but harrumph a bit, earning a hearty chuckle from Akko. Those seemed like poor manners from this delegation. However, that explained why Hannah hadn't seen Diana all day. She was probably busy with her own duties on top of whatever it was that Akko was about to explain to her. Hannah sent Diana a mental thought of support.

“Anyway,” Akko continued, “We were both asked to be there. And apparently, the head figures of the delegation are, um, traditionalists? At least when it comes to clothes. They think it’s a really important aspect. Because of that, we both have to wear clothes that represent our magical heritage. And, well, you know…”

Akko trailed off, but Hannah knew what Akko wasn’t saying out loud.

_“I don’t have any magical heritage.”_

Hannah knows this fact very well. She used to mock Akko cruelly for it. Hannah resisted the urge to look away from Akko, opting to instead say the only thing that she could.

“What do you need of me?”

Hannah didn’t let the regret of the past show in her voice. She can't turn back time and tell her past self to give the loud girl that doesn't come from a magical family a chance to prove herself. Hannah can only ask that question and vow to never return to her past beliefs. 

Hannah was extremely aware of the knowing look that Amanda was giving her.

Akko smiled gratefully at her, and Hannah felt oddly pleased.

“I was wondering if you could help me create an attire,” Akko finally spoke her request.

That... certainly wasn’t what Hannah could have expected when she arrived here. And she didn't truly understand what that request meant. Her mind recalled what Akko said to her earlier in the day.

“ _You are the only one that can help me with this, Hannah!”_

Was that the truth?

“Akko, I’ll gladly help you if I can. But I’m wondering… why me?” Hannah asked.

The intensity of the smile Akko was giving her increased.

“Because you are always wearing pretty clothes, Hannah!” Akko exclaimed easily.

Hannah couldn’t help the slight color that rose to her cheeks. Her eyes caught sight of Amanda quietly laughing at her from behind Akko’s back. Troublesome girl.

“W-what do you mean?” Hannah did her best to suppress that stutter. She had to maintain composure here!

“Well, on the few occasions that I have seen you wearing something that isn’t the Luna Nova uniform, you always look…” Akko trailed off, looking down at her lap while she seemingly searched for the correct word.

“Dazzling?” Amanda quipped, shooting Akko a smile. Akko turned to her with a smile of her own.

“Yes!” Akko returned her gaze towards Hannah. “You always look dazzling, Hannah!”

Hannah will make Amanda pay for this, one way or the other. She fought down the blush that threatened to explode on her face.

“I… I don’t see how that relates to your request, Akko,” Hannah will count that response as smart, seeing as her brain was beginning to cloud over being called dazzling directly by Akko and indirectly by Amanda.

“You know a lot about fashion. And you know a lot about… um, how to present yourself in society? Yes, that’s it! And about traditions as well! Who else but you would I ask for help with creating something that will become my image in society?” Akko asked, looking at Hannah with a puzzled expression. As if Hannah was being ridiculous for not understanding.

Hannah felt her breath being taken, finally understanding what Akko was asking her.

Akko wanted Hannah to create an important part of her legacy.

In the past, Hannah would have laughed at Akko, cruelly asking her, _“What sort of pathetic legacy could you possibly ever have?”_

But now, Hannah knew that Akko wasn’t stopping anytime soon.

Akko’s already accomplished a great feat that no one would have expected of her. Slowly but surely, she’s solidified her knowledge of magic and improved her grades. Her skills with flying a broom have improved from the poor showing that they once were, and Hannah has seen Akko do things with the _Metamorphie Faciesse_ that she knows she can’t replicate.

Akko became a better witch with each day that passed. Hannah is now sure that one day, Akko will have a legacy to leave behind to future generations.

And she’s asking Hannah to define an important part of that legacy.

“Hannah? You okay?” Akko asked with a touch of concern, and Hannah was snapped out of her inner thoughts.

“I am, Akko. Thank you,” Hannah spoke quietly with the barest hint of shakiness in her voice. She wasn't sure if she was thanking Akko for her concern or for her trust in Hannah. Her eyes slowly drifted towards Amanda, who stared straight back at her.

“And you, Amanda?” Hannah asked, addressing Amanda for the first time since she entered the room. “Why are you here?”

If her question comes out as rude, she honestly doesn’t mean it. Luckily, Amanda seemed far too amused to care about something like that.

“Oh, me? Why, I’m just here to hang out with Akko!” she said casually. “She’s confident in your skills, and I think I actually agree.”

All of a sudden, the amused glint in her eyes disappeared, leaving instead a challenging look directed towards Hannah.

“But who knows? I mean, I don’t really care about looking prissy, but I’m quite knowledgeable in the finer aspects of legacies and high society. Maybe I can actually give Akko some pointers of my own.”

Hannah straightened in her seat. Her eyes narrowed a fraction in an automatic response to Amanda’s words. Just like with Akko, Hannah knew what Amanda wasn’t saying out loud.

_“I’m here to take over if you aren’t up for this.”_

Hannah’s eyes sharpened, relishing in the way Amanda’s own eyes widened a fraction in surprise.

“Thank you, Amanda. But that won’t be necessary,” Hannah spoke with security in her voice as she turned towards Akko. “I am certain that Akko will find my skills satisfactory.”

“Oh?” Amanda’s expression became dangerously smug. Hannah cursed internally as she immediately realized her mistake in giving ammunition to Amanda by making a statement like that.

“In any case!” Hannah hurried to prevent Amanda from saying anything. “Akko, what sot of image for yourself do you have in mind?”

Akko, who seems to have been watching them with an amused expression plus something that Hannah couldn’t recognize, smiled eagerly at her.

“I’m thinking of something that shows my origins. I want others from my country to see that they too can learn magic!”

While Akko explained some of her ideas, Hannah began thinking of what little she knew of traditional Japanese clothing and symbols. She knew of a few pieces of clothing thanks to Akko explaining them to her once, but she cursed the fact that she never bothered to actually look up their appearance. 

Unless Akko happened to have magazines or an ample gallery of photographs, Hannah will need something else in order to search for references.

Her eyes landed on Amanda, who dug up into her pockets, producing a smartphone and dangling it in the air. By this point, Hannah didn’t bat an eye about such a thing. She only nodded fractionally towards her.

Well, Hannah had less than a day. It was time to get to work.

She rolled up the sleeves of her uniform. An action that she noted was carefully observed by both Akko and Amanda.

Hannah smiled to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally only about Akko/Amanda. While browsing about what makes the lwa fanbase tick, I happened upon the concept of Akko/Hannah. So, hey, why not.


End file.
